DC COMICS: Batman Family (Batman The Brave and the Bold)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA DC ANIMATED MULTIVERSE Batman: The Brave and the Bold is an American animated television series based in part on the DC Comics series The Brave and the Bold which features two or more super heroes coming together to solve a crime or foil a super villain. As the title suggests, the cartoon focuses on Batman's regular "team-ups" with various heroes similar to the most well-known version of the original comic book series. The series premiered on November 14, 2008 on Cartoon Network in the United States, and ended on November 18, 2011. YOUTUBE: OVERVIEW Each episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold features the main character (Batman) teaming up with other characters from the DC Universe to thwart villains or to solve crimes. Most episodes have a cold open with an escapade not related to the remainder of the episode, apart from the regular appearances and reappearances of a villain who will figure prominently in episodes to come. In the first season, the villain was Equinox, who later returned in "Time Out for Vengeance!"; and in the second season, the villain was the alien Starro. During production, the show's creator said that if a character's cold open appearance was deemed successful, then it may warrant exploring the character further in a future episode's main adventure. EPISODES: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Family Category:Batman The Brave and the Bold Category:Batman Category:Aquaman Category:Red Tornado Category:Blue Beetle Category:Green Arrow Category:Plastic Man Category:Firestorm Category:Vixen Category:Mazing Man Category:Adam Strange Category:Ambush Big Category:Anthto Category:Aqualad Tempest Category:Mera Category:Arthur Jr. Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Ryan Choi Atom Category:Robin Dick Grayson Category:Barbara Gordan Batgirl Category:Robin Jason Tood Category:Robin Tim Drake Category:Batgirl Stephine Brown Category:Robin Carrie Kelley Category:Bette Kane (Bat-Girl) Category:Batgirl Cassandra Cain Category:Ace The Bathound Category:Batwoman Kathy Kane Category:Proto-Bot Category:Bat-Ape Category:Robin Damien Wayne Category:Batman of Zur-En-Arrh Category:Bat-Mite Category:Batmen of All Nations Category:Black Canary Category:Black Orchid Category:Blue Beetle Ted Kord Category:Blue Beetle (Jamie Reyes) Category:Booster Gold Category:Skeets Category:Bronze Tiger Category:B'Wana Beast Category:Captain Atom Category:Captain Marvel Category:Captain Marvel Jr. Category:Mary Marvel Category:Challengers of the Unknown Category:Cinnamon Category:Creature Commandoes Category:Creeper Category:Deadman Category:Detective Chimp Category:Doctor Fate Category:Doom Patrol Category:Elongated Man Category:Enemy Ace Category:Etrigan the Demon Category:Firestorm - Ronnie Raymond Category:Firestorm Jason Rusch Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Flash Jay Garrick Category:Kid Flash Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Uncle Sam Category:Black Condor Category:Doll Man Category:Human Bomb Category:Phantom Lady Category:Ray Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Green Lantern Arisia Category:Green Lantern Ch'p Category:Green Lantern Chaselon Category:Green Lantern G'Nort Category:Green Lantern Guy Gardner Category:Green Lantern Hal Jordan Category:Green Lantern Katma-Tui Category:Green Lantern Kilowog Category:Green Lantern Larvox Category:Green Lantern Medphyll Category:Green Lantern Mogo Category:Green Lantern RRU-9-2 Category:Green Lantern Salaak Category:Green Lantern Tomar Re Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Hawk Category:Dove (Don Hall) Category:Haunted Tank Category:Ice Category:Jonah Hex Category:Justice League Category:Justice League International Category:Justice Society of America Category:Green Lantern Alan Scott Category:Doctor Mid-Nite Category:Hawkman Category:Hourman Category:Mr. Terrific - Terry Sloane Category:Sandman (Wesley Dodds) Category:Starman - Ted Knight Category:Kamandi Category:Dr. Canus Category:Prince Tuftan Category:Man-Bat Tribe Category:Metal Men Category:Mister Miracle Category:Big Barda Category:Oberion Category:OMAC Category:The Outsiders Category:Black Lightning Category:Tatsu Yamashiro - Katana Category:Metamorpho Category:Phantom Stranger Category:Woozy Winks Category:The Question Category:Space Ghost Category:The Spectre Category:Stargirl Category:The Super Friends Category:Gleek Category:Superman Clark Kent Category:Krypto The Superdog Category:Ultra the Multi-Alien Category:Vigilante Category:Ted Grant - Wildcat Category:Wonder Woman Category:Zatanna Category:Archer Category:Black Widow Category:Bookworm Category:Egghead Category:William McElroy - King Tut Category:Louie the Lilac Category:Ma Parker Category:Shame Category:Siren Category:Zelda the Great Category:Abra Kadabra Category:Amazo Category:Angle Man Category:Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man Category:Arsenal Category:Atomic Man Category:Baby Face Category:Hammer Toes Category:Lazy Eye Category:Mrs. Manface Category:Polecat Perkins Category:Skeleton Keys Category:Tweedledum Category:Tweedledee Category:Bane Category:Black Adam Category:Black Manta Category:Black Mask Category:Tattoo Category:Mark Desmond - Blockbuster Category:Bouncer Category:Brain Category:Monsieur Mallah Category:Brand Category:Bug-Eyed Bandit Category:Bug Man Category:The Calculator Category:Cannoneer Category:Captain Boomerang Category:Catman Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Mortimer Drake - The Cavalier Category:Chancellor Deraegis Category:Cheetah Category:Chemo Category:Chronos Category:The Clock King Category:Tick Category:Tock Category:Cluemaster Category:Copperhead Category:Crazy Qulit Category:Color Guard Category:Deadshot Category:Despro Category:Doctor Double X Category:Doctor No-Face Category:Doctor Poison Category:Doctor Polaris Category:Dr. Sivana Category:Thaddeus Sivana Jr. Category:Georgia Sivana Category:Doctor Tyme Category:Dwarfstar Category:El Gar-Kur Category:El Sombrero Category:Eraser Category:Equinox Category:Batman Revenge Squad Category:Evil Star Category:Faceless Hunter Category:False-Face Category:Felix Faust Category:Female Furies Category:Lashina Category:Stompa Category:Garfield Lynns - Firefly Category:Fisherman Category:Eduardo Flamingo Category:Fun Haus Category:Gas Gang Category:General Zahl Category:Gentleman Ghost Category:Giant Robot Jukebox Category:Gorilla Boss Category:Gorilla Grodd Category:Tiny Category:Great Guru Category:Hook Category:Hugo Strange Category:Injustice Syndicate Category:Jarvis Kord Category:Joe Chill Category:Joker Category:John Wilkes Booth Category:Harley Quinn Category:Joker-Mite Category:Joker II Category:Jokers Of All Nations Category:Kanjar Ro Category:Killer Croc Category:Killer Frost Category:Killer Moth Category:King Cobra (DC Comics) Category:King Kraken Category:Kite Man Category:Rubberneck Category:Kobra Category:Kreegaar Category:Kru'll the Eternal Category:Trung Category:Lew Moxon Category:Lex Luthor Category:Ma Murder Category:Jervis Tetch - Mad Hatter II Category:Madniks Category:Major Disaster Category:Major Force Category:Metallo Category:Mirror Man Category:Misfit Category:Mister Mxyzptlk Category:The Monocle Category:Mongul Category:Mongal Category:Monster Society Of Evil Category:Mr. Mind Category:Mister Atom Category:Ibac Category:Jeepers Category:Herkimer Category:Oom Category:Morgaine Le Fey Category:Mr. 103 Category:Mr. Camera Category:Victor Fries - Mr. Freeze Category:Mr. Toad Category:Music Meister Category:Mutant Trio Category:Darkseid Category:Kalibak Category:Mantis Category:Virman Vundabar Category:Parademons Category:Ocean Master Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) Category:Per Degaton Category:Professor Malachi Zee Category:Pierrot Lunaire Category:Planet Master Category:Poison Ivy Category:Polka-Dot Man Category:Professor Milo Category:Professor Pyg Category:Professor Zoom Category:Punch & Jewelee Category:Psycho-Pirate Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:Taila al Ghul Category:Ubu Category:Ramjam Category:The Reach Category:Rogues Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Weather Wizard Category:Rothul Category:Royal Flush Gang Category:Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow) Category:Scorpiana Category:Screem Queen Category:Shadow Thief Category:Shaggy Man Category:Shark Category:Shrapnel Category:Signalman Category:Simon the Pieman Category:Sinestro Category:Slug Category:Solomon Grundy Category:Weasel Category:Spinner Category:Sportsmaster Category:Tigress (Paula Brooks) Category:Artemis Crook Category:Squid Gang Category:Starro Category:Steppenwolf Category:Supreme Chairman of Qward Category:Sweet Tooth Category:Tattooed Man Category:Ten-Eyed Man Category:The Terrible Trio Category:Thinker Category:Tiger Shark Category:The Top Category:Tornado Tyrant Category:Winslow Schott - Toyman Category:Harvey Dent - Two-Face Category:Ultra-Humanite Category:Mortimer Gloom - The Weeper Category:Wotan Category:Zebra-Man Category:Abraham Lincoln Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Alpha-Red Category:Barack Obama Category:Chancellor Gor-Zonn Category:James Gordon Category:Dr. Will Magnus Category:Great Ceasar Category:Jimmy Olsen Category:Lois Lane Category:Lords of Chaos & Order Category:Merlin Category:Paco Category:Perry White Category:Prez Rickard Category:Professor Carter Nichols Category:Shazam Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Dr. Watson Category:Thomas Wayne Category:Martha Wayne Category:Vicki Vale Category:Vilsi Vaylar Category:El Gaucho Category:Knight Category:Legionnaire Category:Musketeer Category:Ranger Category:Wingman Category:Impala Category:Cave-Batman Category:Pirate-Batman Category:Batmanicus Category:Robot Batman Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Scooby-Doo & Batman The Brave and the Bold Category:Black Lightning - Jefferson Pierce Category:Atlanna Category:Geo-Force - Brion Markov Category:Halo - Gabrielle Doe Category:Helena Bertinelli - Huntress Category:Dr. Harleen Quinzel - Harley Quinn